


Changing things

by VanillaHorizon



Category: Black Panther (2018), Captain America (Movies), Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Harley and Tony Skype, Humor, IronStrange, Irondad, M/M, Meme, NOT STARKER - Freeform, Nerd Squad, Nerdy References, Not Canon Compliant, Science Bros, Science loving shuri, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supremefamily, ill be adjusting the timeline and events a little so it all works out like Im planning, it'll be a while before we get to the ironstrange bit, meme team - Freeform, minor Pepperony in the beginning, shuri peter and harley become really close friends, slowly building up to things though, spiderson, super friends - Freeform, vine references, whatever it's called, ya nasties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-23 11:41:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16158269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VanillaHorizon/pseuds/VanillaHorizon
Summary: A stirring in the MCU canon in which I change things up. Domestic Avengers? Sure lets throw that in the bowl. Irondad? Yes, perfect! Shuri, Peter and Harley becoming super friends? ADD THAT SHIT IN. Eventual Ironstrange? Fuck yeah! All while changing up the MCU events slightly so it all falls into place perfectly? I LOVE A CHALLENGE! Pour it all in the pan and ima bake some hella delicious fanfiction.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harley finding the garage filled with all kinds of new things, thanks to a certain mechanic. (Edited on 5/2/2019)

As Harley stared around the garage at the new, well, the new everything, still astounded by the drastic change, his mom came up behind him holding a thin jacket, "Harley, what are you doing out here without anything on your arms?" She asked him without looking up from the phone in her hands.

"It's just now getting to be spring and you're going to get sick being out he-" her voice cut off abruptly as soon as she saw the drastic change, "What- how did- who?" the words came out jumbled but Harley got the gist of it.

"Uh, you know how I said Iron Man was in our garage and I helped him with his suit and you didn't believe me because the newspaper said he was dead?"

Her jaw dropped and her mouth hung open, "You mean you weren't lying, and Tony fucking Stark really was in our garage?" She laughed weakly at this new revolution.

"Told you that you shouldn't believe everything you read," Harley smirked as he stepped into the garage.

After a minute his mother finally spoke, "Since your sister is at her friend's house for the night, do you want to come to the diner with me for a bit?" Harley just nodded, "All right, come on and I'll get you a cheeseburger for dinner, then after you get home you need to figure out how to call and thank Mr. Stark for all of this." She added as she waved him away from the upgraded potato gun he was presently holding.

•••

Walking into the diner behind his mom, Harley immediately noticed someone who was very clearly not from Rose Hill sitting at the counter, a man with dirty blond hair, with bandaid on his forehead, wearing an entire outfit of what looked like black leather, aside from a few purple bits anyway.

Climbing up to the seat a few over from the man, Harley glanced his way curiously, "You're not from around here." Harley stated.

Sleepily the man looked up from his plate, "That obvious huh?" The man smiled.

"What brings you here?" Harley asked as his mother put down a plate of food in front of him before walking off to take someone else's food to them.

"Had to help a friend move some stuff into someone's gara- his garage," the man said between fries, "Then decided to stay the night at the hotel since my wife is actually in the next town over visiting her sister with my kids." The man took a bite of his burger before speaking again, "Gonna head out tomorrow morning to meet up with her for breakfast." The man explained.

"Sounds fun, Mister." Harley said as he himself took a bite of his burger, "You look kinda familiar though, you ever been here before?" Harley questioned, receiving a nod in return.

"Nope, I don't believe so." He answered before reaching for his wallet.

Harley watched the stranger carefully as the man put a twenty dollar bill on the counter, "Keep the change, the kid's meal is on me too." He told the waitress as he stood up and started to leave.

"Wait, I never got your name?" Harley called after the man.

"Clint." He replied as he walked out of the diner.

•••

Phone numbers and names scribbled on post-it notes hanging on the wall and desk, holographic screens filled with recommendations for the best doctors, survival rates from each surgeon and statistics comparing which doctors would be best for the job of not only making sure the more destructive side of the Extremis virus in Pepper's system was completely suspended but also removing the metal from his own chest so he could live without the arc reactor, but getting Pepper back to health was his first priority.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Harley." Jarvis alerted Tony.

"I'll call him back later, right now I'm busy," Tony replied as he swiped another document away.

The screens disappeared promptly, "Answer the call, go get something to eat and then you can start again with a clear head." Jarvis told him.

"Hey, I wasn't done!"

Jarvis clearly just ignored Tony's protesting, "Answering your call now, sir." He said as Tony grumbled about his own AI turning against him.

"Hey there kid, see you found out I left you my number." Tony greeted as he turned on his earpiece.

"Yeah, it was the third thing I saw, my mom told me I should call and thank you for all this when I got back home, so thanks."

"No problem kid, you're smart, figured you could do some good with that new equipment, I bet the first thing you noticed was the potato gun," Tony told him as he made his way toward the kitchen.

"Oh, and don't hesitate to call if you need anything, I'll most likely be free for a few weeks while I heal up, so I'm sure I could mold that half empty head of yours into something great while I'm on bedrest," Tony said.

"What do you mean by all that?"

"Getting that electromagnet removed from my chest as soon as I find a good doctor." He replied before taking a bite of the sandwich he just made, "Now, I gotta cut this short because I'm working on a very important thing right now." He mumbled around his mouthful of food as he headed back to finding the perfect person for the job.

•••

In the days that followed Tony's procedure, Harley often called to check up on Tony, sometimes even talking to Pepper instead, that's how she originally found out about the events that proceeded his call from Tennessee, and also how she found out about Tony's anxiety attacks being caused by mentioning the portal incident during the battle of New York.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This bit is here because I have something planned for later that requires Clint to have previously met Harley for it to go right, plus I can actually imagine Tony asking for Clint's help to get into someone's garage and leave a bunch of stuff, because lets face it, we know Steve wouldn't approve of the whole 'Going into someone's home while they're not home' thing, Natasha just probably wouldn't want to help, while Tony probably wouldn't completely trust Thor around such delicate equipment, like Cap, Bruce's moral compass probably wouldn't let him help either, and Clint could totally be talked into helping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony, Bruce, and Harley work on a few ideas, Harley gets a birthday present and Thor comes back to the tower after the strange events in London he had to deal with. (Edited on 5/2/2019)

In the lab, Bruce and Tony were having a very vivid conversation about a plan to put in place in case the event arose where the Hulk was too out of control to subdue when Tony's phone dinged from its place on a nearby shelf.

"Sir, you have an incoming call from Harley." Jarvis alerted him.

Tony stood up to go retrieve his phone, "So you're okay with that idea?" Tony asked Bruce before picking up his phone, "Hey Kid, what's up?" He said after he placed the phone up to his ear.

"I'm all for it, as long as no one gets hurt," Bruce replied.

"That?" Tony asked, "That's just Doctor Banner, we were throwing some ideas around for some sort of contingency plan just in case his angry green counterpart gets out of control." He explained, "Yea, sure, I'll put you on speaker." Tony said after a minute, "Kid wants to help with the idea." He told Bruce.

"So what I'm thinking is a suit that could withstand going a few rounds with the big guy, reinforced armor that can compare in size to the Hulk himself," Tony told the two.

Bruce hummed in agreement, "But, he likes tearing things apart." He pointed out.

"What if you create a few of the same replacement parts that come when you call for them, like when you called your suit from the garage, it came to you, so what if you program each piece to be its own particular bit of armor?" Harley asked.

"Kid, you're a genius, not like me, but pretty smart in comparison," Tony said as he scribbled out the idea on a piece of paper.

"But where would you store it until you need it?" Bruce questioned.

Tony hummed for a minute, "Especially since it'll basically be three hulks, the main suit, the replacement pieces that make another suit, and a third just in case he decides he's a little extra angry that day." He said.

"You could probably store it in one of Shields warehouses," Bruce suggested.

"No, I don't trust them around my tech unsupervised."

Dishes clanged together on the other end of the phone, "What if you made a container for the suit, where the parts could be sort of stacked in their own areas, not storing them as whole suits, but as pieces," he started, "Like with pots and pans, you don't store the lid on the pot it goes to, it takes up too much space that way, you store the lids with the lids, and the pots with the pots, to save space." Harley explained.

Bruce laughed quietly, "He's pretty smart." To which Tony just nodded his head as he scribbled that idea down too.

"I still don't have space for-" he paused for a minute, "Space!" He exclaimed, "I could build the container and store it in a space station, it would be safe and no one would be trying to examine my tech without my permission." He smiled as he scribbled that idea down too.

Bruce gave him a bewildered look, "Who's going to even let you store that in their space station?" He asked.

"No one's going to let me, I'm going to store it on my space station."

"Wait, you have a space station?" Harley exclaimed.

"Not yet, but I'm going to." He smirked.

"Oh geez, Tony," Bruce said as he rubbed his hand across his face.

The three talked about the project for a while, adding in details here and there, ultimately deciding to name the suit Veronica and making more replacement arms and legs than torso parts.

"Oh, what did you call about?" Tony finally seemed to realize Harley had called for some reason or another.

Harley seemed to have forgotten too, considering he had to remember what he did call about, "Oh!" He started, "I was wondering if you had any ideas about what I could do as a cool science project." He continued.

He clapped his hands together then started to look through the notebook he was working in, "I'll get Jarvis to send you a few blueprints I didn't use for the party suits mini-thrusters, and a few notes I have for other not so dangerous projects." He said as he opened a drawer and pulled out a few stray wires and a pair of pliers, "You can see if that gives you any ideas." He added.

"Thanks, Mechanic." He replied.

After Tony got off the phone with Harley, he started mumbling about making the container itself a type of ship in order to, if needed, fly in the atmosphere so the parts would be readily available.

"Question." Bruce's voice dragged him out of his thoughts.

Tony turned around, "Anything for my science bro." He laughed.

"Was that your kid?"

"Nope." He replied without a second thought, "Just a pretty smart kid I ran into after I was presumed dead and all, you know, after the Mandarin crap." He explained before he turned back to the piece of tech he was starting to take apart.

•••

Clint popped his head out of the vent above the kitchen when he heard Tony pouring a cup of coffee and chatting with Steve who just got in from his morning run.

Dropping down silently, Clint snuck around to the other side of the bar, "I get why you're up Cap, but Tony, why are you up this early?" He asked, startling Tony and causing him to spill a small bit of his coffee.

"Correction Mr. Barton, why is he up still." Jarvis chimed in

"Ow, damn!" Tony yelped as he grabbed a paper towel to clean up the mess he just made, "That hurt, and what do you mean 'up this early' it's not morning yet, is it?" He questioned.

Clint just nodded, "Well, I'm grabbing a cup of coffee so I can finish this idea I have for the quinjet, then I'll be off to bed." Tony said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Steve glanced over at Tony, clearly confused, "I thought you completed that upgrade." He mused out loud.

Tony laughed, "I finished a single upgrade, not this one." He said just before his phone started to ring from across the kitchen where it was charging.

"Jarvis, please tell me that's Fury so I can ignore it." He pleaded with his AI.

"You might say it's an important call."

"Oh, who is it?" Tony asked his AI as the phone continued to ring.

"It's Harley, Sir," Jarvis announced.

"Oh, what are you waiting for?" He said as he headed over to unplug his phone, "Put him through to my cell." Tony said.

"Hey kid, you know you could Skype me right?" Tony asked before walking out of the room with his cup of coffee in hand.

"I don't think I've ever seen him so willing to answer a call." Clint laughed.

Steve shook his head, "I don't think I have either, wonder who Harley is." He hummed.

"I bet Bruce would know something about him." Clint pointed out.

Steve shrugged, "Worth a shot, let's go try and find him." He said.

"Nat would know where Bruce is, she knows everything," Clint concluded before walking away with Steve hot on his heels.

•••

Clint and Steve found Natasha in the training room as Clint predicted.

"What do you boys want?" She asked calmly before jumping up to land a kick on the punching bag that knocked it off the chain and sent it crashing into a wall.

"We were wondering if you knew where Bruce was at right now," Steve questioned.

"Should be getting back from the store with his green tea any minute now."

Steve just raised an eyebrow, not sure whether he should ask how she knew that or not.

"There's your answer," Clint nudged Steve, "Thanks, Nat." He smiled before walking away.

•••

Most of the Avengers were sitting around a conference room, listening to a small lecture, the exception being Thor who had some princely duty or something equally as boring on Asgard to do.

Tony, of course, wasn't paying attention at all, it was way too early to be awake on a Saturday morning if anyone were to ask him.

Suddenly his phone chimed, "Oh, sorry Fury, gotta take this." Tony said before he even got his phone out of his pocket.

He smiled when he saw it was actually someone he could deal with talking to so early.

"Hey kid, how'd the science project work out?" Tony asked as the screen turned on and showed Harley's smiling face as he walked out of the conference room.

Slowly Harley pulled up a small trophy from below the table, "we got first place!" He beamed happily before Tony started to give him praise for doing so well.

"You never told me what you chose to do." Tony pointed out, hinting that he was curious.

Meanwhile in the conference room, "What was that about?" Natasha asked Bruce.

"Just a kid, his name's Harley," Bruce replied.

"Wait, Harley like the Harley that you said helped you two with ideas for Veronica?" She questioned, Bruce just nodded in reply.

"Would someone like to fill me in, on what the hell is going on?" Nick said as he glanced around the table where he and Natasha seemed to be the only two who were shocked by the bit of information they just heard.

"Apparently it's a kid who helped him out a little during the whole Mandarin, terrorist group, ten rings, Tony was presumed dead for a while thing from last Christmas." Clint shrugged.

"And how did a kid help Tony?" Nick questioned.

"He told me the story but I fell asleep while he was telling me," Bruce admitted.

Fury just shook his head and decided to look further into the kid later.

•••

"What are you guys all up to?" Harley asked eagerly as soon as Tony answered the call and he saw a few other Avengers in the background.

"Just finished watching a movie with the team, except Thor, of course, he's on Asgard I think," Tony said as he got up from the couch.

Harley laughed, "No he's not, my friend just got sent the video link from a local London news station by his grandma and guess where Thor is!" He exclaimed.

Tony's jaw dropped in disbelief, "No he's not in London, Jarvis is Thor in the London news?" He asked, drawing his teammates attention from the various seats around the TV.

"It appears so, would you like me to bring up one of the local news station broadcasts?"

"Yes," Tony answered Jarvis, "Thor's still supposed to be on Asgard." He told Harley.

Sure enough, there was Thor, along with a very weird looking space ship.

"Earlier today one of the well known Avengers, Thor himself, was sighted in London fighting unknown creatures, as far as we know none of the other Avengers were present during today's events." The news anchor said as a shaky cell phone video appeared on the television screen.

The woman started talking more about the damage that had been done during the days, "Listen, kid, I gotta call you back, Rhodey was supposed to be arriving in London today and-" Tony was starting to mumble but Harley cut him off.

"Call him, and when you talk to him tell him I said thanks for the birthday card, same for Pepper," Harley said quickly before ending the video call.

"Jarvis, what day is it?"

"The thirteenth, don't worry, the gift will arrive in the morning just before his birthday party," Jarvis assured him.

Soon enough, Tony walked out of the room to call and check on Rhodey, leaving the team to wonder who the heck Harley really was.

•••

Early the next morning, Steve, Natasha, and Clint were eating breakfast together and basically talking conspiracy theories about the kid Tony seemed to care so much about.

"All I'm saying is that it could be his kid, I mean why else would Pepper and Rhodes send the kid birthday cards?" Clint said from behind his ridiculously large bowl of fruity pebbles.

"Clint might have a point, Tony did act a little worried when he thought the kid didn't get his gift." Natasha pointed out.

"Harley's not his kid," Bruce said as he walked in on the conversation.

Steve nodded in agreement, "I agree, there's no way it would be his kid." He added.

"No, I mean he is literally not Tony's kid." Bruce laughed.

"But are you sure it's not?" Clint asked.

"Are you sure what's not?" Tony asked as he walked in with his empty coffee cup.

Everyone stumbled over their words trying to come up with an answer except Bruce and Natasha.

"They're wondering if Harley is secretly your kid," Bruce explained, gaining a laugh from Tony.

Tony was laughing so hard that he had to put his freshly poured cup of coffee down before he spilled it, "You guys are hilarious." He finally said after he caught his breath, "He is pretty smart though, so if he was I would be pretty proud, but he's not my kid." Tony flatly said, clearing up any confusion they had about the whole subject.

"Told you so," Bruce mumbled to the group as he walked out of the room.

•••

"Sir, Harley has just received his gift," Jarvis told Tony as soon as he finished putting on his newest version of the iron man suit.

"Good," Tony started "Ready to take this baby for a test drive though?" He asked as he examined the repulsors on his gauntlets, "Because I sure am." He added.

After a few hours of testing the new features out, Harley called, "Sir, Harley is calling." Jarvis alerted him.

"Tell him I'll call him back as soon as I get back to the tower."

When Tony got back to the tower he was surprised to find Thor, Bruce and Natasha gathered around the coffee table having a seemingly normal conversation about the events in London, except the fact that Thor identified the culprits as elves.

"Okay, so I want a recap of what happened in London in just a bit, but right now I need to call someone," Tony said as he sat down on the couch and turned on his laptop.

As he called Harley back, Thor told Bruce and Natasha some of the tales Frigga used to tell him before bed about the dark elves.

"Oh my god, this is the best gift ever!" Harley said as soon as the video call opened, gaining the attention of the rooms other occupants.

Tony just smirked as Harley rotated the watch face slightly, causing small scale like metal plates to appear seemingly out of nowhere, "My first attempt at retractable armor, by the way, the earpiece and the watch are both connected to an AI that you're gonna test out for me, haven't even given her a name, that's your job." Tony explained.

"It's freaking amazing, but my mom about freaked out because she thought the projector modification on the watch was a repul-" he paused mid-sentence, "Is that Thor and Black Widow?" He asked.

Tony moved the screen a little to reveal the three teammates sitting around the room, "It is, say 'hi' guys." He said to the three superheroes.

A very short exchange later and Harley ended the call so he could finish his research project, "You're his sister's favorite Avenger." Tony told Natasha shortly after the call ended, which surprisingly got a genuine smile in return.

"Now, tell me about the whole London thing." Tony laughed as he turned to face Thor.


End file.
